Fated Treasury Between Two Mage's
by Teijokun
Summary: The celestial spiritual mage struggles to find out if her fiery dragon slayer friend likes her more than just a teammate. How will she overcome this intense obstacle?


**Natsu x Lucy, as mentioned before.**

**Disclaimer: I claim no rights to any of the characters in this story. Enjoy**

* * *

><p><strong>Fated treasury between two mage's<strong>

* * *

><p>The kingdom of Fiore. A magical kingdom that honors approximately over one-hundred thirteen magical guild halls.<p>

Today, we find the occasional Fairy Tail mage team of Natsu, Lucy, Happy. Wendy, Carla, Gray, and Erza, attempting to pursue and extort felon members of a dark guild that goes initially by the name "Hikari Purgers".

"FIRE DRAGON, IRON FIST!" The pink-haired mage raged, thrusting his fiery fist towards the enemy residing in the dark guild.

"Ahhhhh ughh, WAVE MAGIC, INITIATE!" casted one of the felon dark guild members.

Ex - Wave Magic is a specialized barrier type of magic that shields the user from both physical and magic type attacks. It is the same type of magic that is generally used by a mage named Yuka Suzuki of the Lamia Scale guild.

"Ahhhhhh, the painnnnn, it's seeping through my nostrils." The pink-haired boy stated trying to push his entire body through the barrier.

Flying past natsu at a moderate speed, the blue cat couldn't just help to nod his cat-like head as he watched his teammate do another reckless act. "Aye, he's gonna turn into a fried fish if he keeps that up!" The blue exceed noted rerouting his direction.

"Natsu! Stop goofing off! If we don't get this 700,000 jewel, you can make sure I'll be in your nightmares tonight!" brutally yelled the blonde-haired mage running while holding one of the 12 zodiac gate keys.

"OPEN! GATE OF THE MAIDEN! VIRGO!"

A spiritual barrier props to open up, reveling a pink-haired girl with chains. "Is it punishing time princess?" The girl asked with curiosity.

"Ughhh.. no. I need you to dig a hole far up above outta the forest, before those goons can reach the bridge."

"Will do princess!" said the chained girl as she burrowed her way deep into the ground with her hand aside her temple.

At the end of the forest lied 3 mage's, awaiting patiently for the enemy to fall into their ambushing trap.

"They're late." The crimson-haired lady addressed taping her foot; walking back and forth.

"Erza, please remind me again how this mission counts as a time mission?" The dark-haired boy asked, showing off his incredibly toned/muscular body, as usual.

"Because, today's Levi's birthday at the guild, and if I don't even get one slice of birthday cake, there will be MORE than JUST an ambush here, once we return that is." She addressed emitting fiery-like eyes with her fist airborne.

"Erza does have a point... we need to hurry this up before all the cake is gone!" The blue-haired girl noted pumping up full of energy and complacency.

"Now child, don't you go getting all reckless like Natsu." The white exceed, known as Carla noted to Wendy.

"Wait I here something"

The stampede that Erza was hearing was no doubt the others, obviously pursuing the fallen dark guild members. "Wahhh! They're getting away! Why isn't Virgo up here yet?" Lucy wondered. "Aye, isn't it obvious Lucy? Your slave is too slow!" The blue cat taunted. "Shut it cat!"

"Heh! Don't worry Luce! we'll get em'! I'll even give ya a boost!" Natsu sworn grabbing a-hold Lucy by the waist with one arm.

"Wait, WHAT! N-Natsu, I don't have any sort of equipment on for this!" Lucy panicked slightly blushing.

"FIRE DRAGON, BLAZING WING!"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Screamed the Blonde mage.

With a fiery flame bursting out of his other arm, The pink-haired boys max running speed increased x2. The MPH would probably read around 40. Matching that of an magic vehicle, fueled by magic power. It was also obvious Lucy was not enjoying herself either.

"I see the enemy... attack! "HEAVENS WHEEL!"

"ICE MAKE HAMMER!"

"SKY DRAGON... ROARRRRR."

"Oh no! I'm too young to be made into a cutting flaming windy-icy pancake!" Lucy thought out loud. "Aye, so that's what she calls it..."

*BOOM*

As all of the magical power of everyone's moves collided into one, the impact drastically left not a devastating blow, but just a weirdly, yet humorous kind of climax. "Good work team, amazing team work, as usual." Erza somewhat remarkably added.

_"Remarkable? I was almost flattened/barbecued to death."_ The blonde mage thought upon herself. Turning her attention away from the scene, Lucy seemed to notice how humid her body had become in a short time, yes, she was right directly on top of Natsu, in a staggering position.

Seemed as if the clash had something to do with it.

"Ah. I... uh. I-I'm really sorry about that Natsu." Lucy apologized flustered more redder than a red hot pepper.

"Oh that's okay Luce. I don't know why you'd want to apologize." The Dragon slayer noted smiling brightly with his hand behind his head.

"O-Oh... yeah. You're right. Ehehehe." Lucy slightly laughed even more flustered, seeing Natsu with a cute smile such as that. For about three seconds, Lucy seemed to daze a little, just her gazing upon Natsu filled her heart with buttery-charming emotions. "Aye Lucy, you likeeee this moment, don't you?" "W-what did you say? Why I outta." Angered raising her fist.

* * *

><p>Finishing the job quest and earning 700,000 jewel, the victorious team heads directly back to their beloved guild hall, looking forward to Levi's party of course. Little did they know (Or should I confer, Erza), that their spirits would dwindle within two seconds upon opening the guild hall.<p>

"WHATTTT?! T... THE PARTY'S... OVER?!" The Red- haired girl shockingly asked the birthday girl known as Levi. "Sorry guys, it just ended not too long ago."  
>Levi concluded with a configuring expression. As Erza continued to feel sorrow, a young boy with that was purple haired, known as Romeo, walked up to the team.<p>

"Hey guys, don't worry! I saved all of you a piece of Cake!" The young boy said with enthusiasm. "*Gasp*. Great work Romeo, your work is indeed appreciated." Erza inputted faced mesmerized, hugging Romeo tightly making his face & body uncomfortable.

Taking a small bite from out of the cake, Lucy couldn't help but to gleam up with excitement. "Oh wow, this cake is so good Levi." She complimented.

"Thanks Luce! It was Mira-Jane who helped me pick it out!" She stated.

"Well... it's really goo- wha?" Halted by her finishing statement, Lucy felt a pair of hot-blooded hands on her waist. Looking down she noticed Natsu with a saddened face, and a thirst for hunger.

"Uhh... Natsu?" "Lucyyy, happy ate all my cake, can I have some of yours?" The pink-haired boy politely asked with gleaming eyes. "Sure... I guess" She agreeded.

Stretching out her arm with a plate full of cake, assuming the pink-haired boy would just take a piece, Lucy glimpsed the sight of Natsu opening his mouth in a small diameter.

"Uhh...?"

Confused by his action, Lucy just went by instinct. Grabbing her fork and taking a piece of cake softly shoving it into his mouth, the dragon slayer's taste buds rose immensely to the intensifying flavor of the sweet treat. "Yum! It's the best ever!" Natsu happily said blushing, which in return also made Lucy blush.

"Aha, oh wow. You two are just like a couple Luce." Levi said aloud.

"Wh-what? L-Levi, don't say something like that, it's not... like that." Lucy said flustered.

Still chewing on the lavishing piece of treat, Natsu couldn't help but over here Levi and Lucy's conversation at hand. "A couple? I never would've thought of that. Hey Luce, we should try that out some time!" Natsu said as he finished gulping down the rest of the cake. _"Sigh... Of course, I knew his brain would've come up with something ridiculous as that. I need a loathing hot bath."_ Lucy thought to herself walking away from the scene.

* * *

><p>Upon reaching her apartmentresident. Lucy pondered into her bathroom to take a soothing, relaxing hot bath. It's been a long and stressing day for her, she knew this relaxation would quelle everything, after all, she was almost barbecued.

"Ahhh... nothing like a soothing bath to wash away the day." She said diving under water.

An hour later, Lucy is seen sitting in her chair near her desk casually working on her next novel, primarily as a novelist.

"Alright... so if I add more of an improvising standpoint to the dialogue, this character maybe wi-"

*Knock, Knock*

A beating was made onto the frame wear of the window seal next to the plant. Turning her attention to the window, Lucy saw two familiar guests that seemed to be her very obnoxious teammates, Natsu and Happy. "Hey Luce!" Natsu greeted standing above the window. "Aye, Natsu, I told you going through the window was a bad idea." Happy noted.

"And yet, you're doing it too cat. Like seriously you guys, I have a door. Anyway what do you guys want? I'm kinda busy with something." She said.

"Oi, another novel Lucy? Is it a horror story? And are you in it? Do the creepers get you? Happy asked with a smile while spinning.

"HEY! RUDE! And no it's not. I won't tell you what the story's about until I'm done writing. I mean c'mon, that's basic writers knowledge 101 for petes sake.

"Really? There's a class on that? Well you must've not attended it, or you skipped because you're terrible at holding secrets Lucy!" Happy said flying away into the kitchen.

Lucy knew she wouldn't let the blue exceed get to her. Calming herself down she then also remembered Natsu wanted to tell her something. "Oh... Natsu, what did you want to tell me again?" She asked shifting her attention to him.

"Hmm, oh yeah, right! THIS!" Natsu remembered holding up a piece of paper that would seem to be an Job quest.

"A... Job?" Lucy questioned as she read the job. Apparently the text reads. "Please help us find a thieving culprit who steals rare jewels at big mansion ball parties. The victim is a mage with a floural pattern on the top of their head. Reward: 800,000 Jewel.

At the time, Lucy was very fixated on why Natsu would show her this particular quest, considering that he usually just would ask if she'd like to come on a mission. (That's random)

"Uhhh, so what's so special about this Natsu? Lucy asked concerned.

"Well, I was thinkin'. Since it's a ball and all, I thought me and you could go together, ya know, disguising ourselves as guest!" Natsu said with conviction.

"Ugh... I- I don't know Natsu." Lucy blushed.

"Oh c'mon Luce! We can even try being a sort of a little couple!"

"W- WHAT!?" She blushed immensely

"Yeah Luce! And happy can be our child!" "Aye!" The blue exceed came up out of nowhere. "A... c-couple?" Lucy thought with a slight butterfly in her stomach.

On a normal occasion, Lucy would've had no trouble agreeing to this complex decision, but being alone with Natsu just sort of sparked up something boldly weird within her conscious. Lately she has been growing more closer to Natsu, so she knows she shouldn't be surprised by her own response, even though she is.

"Uh... um... I don't k-know Natsu, I have things to do, and I-." As her sentence came to a halt, Natsu slowly made his way up to her, face to face, resulting into making heavy eye contact.

Lucy right then, and there induced into more flustered, turning bright red as her Pink-haired friend slowly adjusted his arms onto her shoulders.

"C'mon Luce, please? You know we can't do this without you. It'll be just like old time with me, you, and happy!" The pink-haired mage stated with a bright smile.

The wavering pounding of her heart was intoxicating due to the blushing she was upholding. She'd never seen Natsu put so much pressure onto her in a way that would make her feel for him. And At that moment, all of Lucy's thoughts rose above all else, realizing how more important her teammates were. "A-Alright, I'll go you guys. I am a mage after all!" She spoke with confidence.

"Yay! Lucy's coming with us happy!" Natsu shouted hugging her with a little force. "Aye, I'm gonna go find some fish!"

"Ok, Natsu, don't break me!"

After the negotiation, Natsu and Happy ran into her kitchen, raiding her refrigerator. "Why, the nerve... GET OUT!" Lucy yelled as she kicked both the dragon slayer and the blue exceed out with her infamous "Lucy Kick". "Aye, Natsu you made her angry!" "No I didn't! You're the one who went into her fridge first." They both chatted walking down the street.

"*Sigh*...". The blonde mage heavily made as she softly closed her front door.

_"W-Why was I blushing so hard around him... I mean. I know we're teammates and all, but, I'm starting to wonder if I'm actually developing small feelings for Natsu. I wonder how he feels about me..."_

As her thoughts tried to pre-speculate a solution, Lucy slightly shifted her head towards a photo of her main teammates in a frame on the counter.

_"Ehhh, what am I thinking. It's Natsu, he's probably mostly concerned about beating the living daylights out of our next enemy. But... still, I guess it wouldn't hurt to give it a try, I hope."_ Lucy thought once again as she went back to configuring her novel.

Walking home due to a long day, at the side of his former best friend/teammate Happy, Natsu was very fixated on how Lucy was acting today.

_"Hmmm, come to think of it why was Lucy so red today? Could she be coming down with a cold? Or does she maybe think of someone that makes her happy that she may like? It's so weird."_

Still thinking of this complex topic, The pink-haired dragon slayer thought it would be best to just ask Lucy in the morning, as the two walked away into the calmly soothing night hour.

* * *

><p><strong>Ehhh... not really sure how many chapters this'll be, but expect to see more. This is my favorite anime after all.<strong>


End file.
